


24. Loud Christmas Singing

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Christmas Eve, Christmas Song, Christmas carol, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Off-key Singing, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and that means caroling. Since none of you can carry a tune in a bucket, you make up for it by being as loud as possible. It’s a good thing there’s no one around to hear you.





	24. Loud Christmas Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 24.

It had taken a bit of work, and a lot of poring over vintage technical manuals, but you had actually managed to connect your laptop to the Bunker’s intercom system. You had set up a playlist with the one hundred best known Christmas songs and now you set it on shuffle before turning it on.

    _“Well, the weather outside is frightful_

_but the fire is so delightful_

_and since we’ve no place to go_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow”_

The song echoed through the tiled hallways of the Bunker, and you laughed with glee. You were almost skipping down the corridor to the kitchen when you ran into Dean coming from his room.

“What is happening right now?” Dean looked utterly bewildered.

“Just getting in the Christmas spirit,” you giggled, grabbing your boyfriend and placing a sloppy kiss on his plump lips.

“You did this?” he tried, and failed, to sound upset.

Instead of answering him, you grinned mischievously and skipped down the steps to the kitchen, where Sam was actually humming along to the song while stirring something on the stove.

“Whatcha got there, Sammy?” you peeked around him.

“Makin’ cocoa,” he replied, his whole body radiating contentment.

“Oh, yummy!”

“You’ve both gone insane,” Dean groaned, still standing on the top step and watching you.

“Aw, c’mon Dean, you know you wanna join in,” you teased him, popping a mini marshmallow in your mouth.

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening,” your boyfriend grimaced.

“Give him time,” Sam chuckled. “Remember that time we had to carol our way out of that Santa’s trailer, Dean?”

“Trying not to,” Dean grumbled, sipping his coffee.

“Oh, c’mon, it was hilarious,” Sam grinned at his brother.

“ _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_ ” you belted out, off-key.

You wrapped your arms around Dean and went on singing along with the song coming through the speaker on the wall.

_“In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_we’re happy tonight_

_walking in a winter wonderland”_

There was a slight twitch of Dean’s lips, and you booped him on the nose with your finger before you went on singing.

    “ _Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland”_

You could no longer contain yourself, and skipped around the kitchen a weird parody of ballet, grinning like a lunatic.

    _“In the meadow, we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He’ll say ‘Are you married?’_

_We’ll say ‘No, man._

_But you can do the job when you’re in town’!”_

You winked at Dean, but you missed the flash of surprise on his face as you turned to Sam and urged him to sing along. His deep baritone mixed with your voice in a terrible harmony, but you were too happy to care.

_“Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland”_

Panting a little from singing while skipping around, you leaned on Dean and stole his coffee.

“C’mon, Dean, you know you wanna,” you urged him teasingly.

All three of your voices were echoing off the tiles of the kitchen as you sang along, badly, to the Christmas songs when Castiel walked in some time later, looking utterly bemused at the words to _‘Hark! The Herald Angels Sing’_.


End file.
